


Pull Over

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Trans Jack, bc of course, ryan and ray are mentioned, the briefest nsfw mention, trans lady jack is my aesthetic and i love her very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been on the road for over seventeen hours. She had been in the driver's seat for eight of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

They had been on the road for over seventeen hours. Electronics had long since died, conversations were cut short, and any connection to the radio had disappeared along with the last sand hill.

Jack’s eyes felt like they were on fire. Like the sun that had just set only half an hour beforehand. She had been in the driver’s seat for nearly eight hours. Almost immediately, Michael had complained about Geoff’s driving, so eventually she had made him pull over, and the two swapped seats. The two boys in the back seat had snickered.

She didn’t mind driving, honestly. They were running, hiding away from anyone who could possibly know them. Only for a couple of months, she remembered telling the other’s days before taking off. They’d be safe. For a while, at least. She was just so damn  _ tired _ .

Michael and Gavin had quieted down after the sun had set, now only quietly pointing out the stars or shapes in the darkness. They would begin to giggle under their breaths over random things, making Jack smile despite herself.

She blinked quickly, focusing on the road. It wouldn’t be too long until they were at the safehouse, and she could finally,  _ actually, _ close her eyes. She sighed heavily, tightly gripping the steering wheel. There was a small groan from the passenger seat, and suddenly, Geoff was stretching his arms out, letting out a little yawn. He had been asleep for the past hour.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Gavin called, Jack could tell he was smiling simply by the tone in his voice.

“It’s dark.” Geoff rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight, staring ahead at the road. He stayed quiet for a good couple of minutes, just staring forwards. “What time is it?”

“It’s only nine,” Jack answered with a slow exhale. “We’ll be there soon.”

Geoff stared at the road for a long moment, nodding his head. He turned his head after a moment, looking over at the woman in the driver’s seat.

“Hey…” He mumbled. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“What?” She spared a short glance at him, then shook her head. “I’m fine, Geoff, we’ve only got an hour or so…”

“No,” Geoff shifted around in his seat, looking at her sternly, “you’ve been in that seat since, what? Noon? Pull over. Take a nap.”

“I’m not that tired.” She was lying now, but really. It was only an hour. She could handle it.

“C’mon. I wanna drive.” He whined. Jack rolled her eyes. She realized arguing wouldn’t really get them anywhere. “Jaaaack…”

“Fine,” She sighed, pulling the car over to the side of the road. She hesitated for a moment, but when Geoff jumped out of the car, she slowly followed his lead.

A silver truck passed them as they were walking around to the other sides. There was an arm, covered in wristbands and sharpie doodles hanging out the window and waving to them vigorously.

“There’s Ray and Ryan.” Geoff stopped just before the car, watching the car drive on.

“Guess they’ll be there first.” She said, a small smile on her face. They stood stock still for a moment, just watching the taillights fade into the distance. Geoff looked away first, his gaze going to Jack. She glanced back to him. Geoff stepped forward and took her arm, gently pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

“Take a nap or something, okay? You look tired.”

Jack smiled, a small laugh bubbling up. She nodded, and the two moved to their respective sides of the car. Geoff slipped into the driver’s seat, and Jack took her place in the passenger’s. Michael and Gavin were snickering.

“Jesus, PDA, guys. Get a room.” Michael laughed.

“Can it.” Geoff scoffed as he pulled back onto the road. “Weren't you two sucking each other's dicks back there like, four hours ago? You have no room to talk.”

“We were bored.” Gavin whined.

Jack smiled as she leaned against the window, listening to her boys, and finally closing her eyes.


End file.
